Forever Changed
by xwinter.phoukax
Summary: They say that fear cannot be killed. They also said that Kozmotis Pitchiner was a lost cause... but that is where they were wrong. "Because we all deserve a second chance." Note: So! I just got a copy of Rise of the Guardians. I should be updating this story sometime either this week or after MTAC (March 28th-April 1st). Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me.
1. Free falling

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sídhe. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks._  
Set ten years after the movie; Christmas Eve has come to the world once more.  
Kozmotis arch, part 1  
_  
Santoff Claussen was in an uproar once again. The yetis were all frustrated do to a mass color mix up; Bunnymund and North were almost at blows because of it. The elves had been told to stay out of the way due to so many of them being stepped on, so most of them were sulking. Even Phil the yeti was in a panic because Jack was missing and Sídhe had been nearly knocked out by a reindeer earlier that day. There was a decent sized knot on the young spirit's head, but no other harm had been done. All the same, Phil had made her stay in her room.

Sídhe was determined to escape the mayhem that had invaded North's workshop. Even since Lune had the other induct her into the Guardian's group, it had been a sort of tradition. The chaos of an "organized" holiday was usually far too much for her free willed wind. So, Sídhe typically flew around with Jack in the area around Santoff Claussen to keep him company. She always came back right before North took off to instruct the winds that would fly with him, however.

Unfortunately, there was a damper in her plans. Phil had come by her room every five minutes for the last two hours. She almost suspected that the poor yeti had been pacing in the hallway or was wandering around Jack's room which was the next door down. As if on cue, Phil walked through the door way and said something in yetish. Sídhe had been trying to learn the language, but after 10 years, it was still difficult. She caught 'Jack', 'feeling' and the rumbling sound that signified 'um'.

"I keep telling you, Phil. I'm fine," she said, almost indignantly, "Jack's playing with the wind nearby. He didn't want to cause trouble."

In truth, she knew that Jack was in pain. North had asked the spirit of Winter to hold off the storms for the past two days. Jack wasn't meant to hold back his powers, just as the wind was never meant to stop. Zephyr had been keeping her up to date on how he was. So far, it had whispered about a nose bleed that wouldn't stop and a myriad of scrapes from falling over his feet. The bump on her head was nothing in comparison. She'd had the wind keep him company and cradle him in the sky in her stead. It was the main reason she kept him company. North had asked this horrible favor of him nearly every year since they had joined the Guardians. Jack had agreed to masochism because it was "the only helpful thing he could do". At least, that's what he kept telling her.

Phil, noticing her distraction, didn't buy what she was saying. He grumbled in yetish, but Sídhe was too distracted to understand it. The wind was speaking louder now; Pitch was coming. She told the breeze to take Jack to the inlet they loved and hide him. In the meantime, she waited for Phil to leave once again while praying that Pitch wouldn't notice.

Once the yeti had meandered off, she got up, perhaps too quickly, and nearly fell from the sudden vertigo. It took several precious minutes for her to regain her sense of balance. She pulled herself off the floor. Sídhe heard the telltale scuffling of Phil's heavy footfalls.

Adrenaline helped fight off the wave of staggering nausea. Sídhe grabbed her cloak from a nearby chair. It had been so long since North had given it to her, but the soft fabric showed no sign of wear. She clasped the silver hook before reaching for her staff as well. The wind deposited it into her outstretched hand. With it, she ran for the window and threw it open.

Phil opened the door in time to see the Wind spirit jump from the window sill. She heard an alarmed sound from the poor yeti as she swan dived several stories. Zephyr caught Sídhe with delicate ease, but she was sure that it did nothing to assuage the yeti left squalling from her bedroom window.

The wind told her what had happened since Phil had wandered off the last time. Pitch had followed Jack to the cavern. The winter spirit was fighting the Nightmare King, but it was a losing battle. Jack was tired from restraining his powers. Sídhe willed the wind to help her fly faster to the inlet.


	2. With wind comes change

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sídhe. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.  
_Set after the movie; ten years later.  
Kozmotis arch, part 2_

Note: this is going to be a bit of a songfic, if only for a few lines, based around Journey to the Past.

Sídhe had no idea what she was going to do as she flew out into the tundra beyond Santoff Claussen. Zephyr hadn't stopped asking what the plan was, but the wind knew better. There was never a plan. Just change… always change. The only whisper of a plan was to save Jack from the Nightmare King. She wasn't sure how, but no one would ever get away with harming one snow white hair on his head.

"Heart, don't fail me now. Courage, don't desert me," she half-sang. The words reminded her of the movie she, Jack and Jamie had watched so many years ago.

Zephyr understood and carried her faster to the inlet that Jack always hid at. There was a cave several miles from the shoreline that the river flowed into; it formed an underground lake that Jack found the first time North had asked him to hide away the winter weather. The entrance was littered with black sand and massive ice formations.

_'Don't turn back now that we're here,'_ Zephyr's voice echoed around the Wind spirit as the breeze sat her down on the snow covered rocks.

Sídhe ran into the cave, following the trail of carnage to the half frozen lake. Adrenaline coursed through her veins like liquid fire. She saw everything, every minute detail, in perfect clarity. Jack was lying on the ice; bloodied nose and barely conscious. Pitch was looming over the winter spirit with a triumphant smile on his face. Evidence of the fight clustered everywhere and the wind rose in outrage.

Zephyr lifted the girl and pushed her toward Pitch with a vengeance. The Nightmare King was clueless until he and Jack were caught up in the vortex that shouldn't have existed in the cavern. Sídhe instructed the wind to take Jack back to Santoff Claussen. Zephyr almost resisted, but noted the reason behind the madness. It carried Jack away from what it perceived to be an ongoing battlefield, leaving Pitch very ruffled and the Wind spirit to her plan.

The Nightmare King glared down at her, "So, it's you again," he spat, "Come to try to finish the job?"

The anger reflected in her features softened; pity and understanding welled in them. She lowered her staff from its previously violent stance. Zephyr had told her what had been said before she had arrived, but the Man in the Moon had once told her so much more. She began to close the ten foot gap between Pitch and herself with an assured stride. Sídhe stopped in front of the raven haired dreamer.

"No, Pitch, I haven't. People always say, 'Life is full of choice.' And this is my choice," she said calmly as she looked up into his steely eyes.

She knew she could stop and return to Santoff Claussen, but this was a chance of a lifetime. Pitch was confused by her statement and, for this brief instant, his haughty superiority didn't know how to respond to her blatant honesty.

"No one ever mentions fear," she said pointedly as she took advantage of his unguarded moment.

And then that moment was gone. The uncertainty lingered clearly on his face. However, his bitter anger had returned.

"You-you don't know what you're talking about," he snapped, "You don't know what it's like to be cast out, to not be believed in!"

Sídhe refused to let him get to her. She knew that Pitch was just as lonely as she had been before the Guardians had found her, if not more. He needed someone to be angry at. Her calm was tangible as she continued with the heavy knowledge that Lune had given her.

"I was alone too, for a time," she confided, "For three hundred years after Lune brought me back, no one believed in the wind. I was lifted from the darkness, but was just recently believed in. A mere eleven years."

Pitch's face contorted into an agonized understanding. His piercing words had no voice now. They had both suffered alone and waited a very long time to be seen by anyone other than Lune. Sídhe observed as the Nightmare King crumpled to the ground. His head fell into his hands, but she knew he was listening. He knew what it was like not to be heard.

"Home," Sídhe spoke tenderly, "Love. Family. There was once a time you must have had them too."

She watched Pitch touched something around his neck. A golden locket peeked through his fingers. Sídhe leaned her staff against the wall of the cave, sat down next to him and stared at the snow. She remembered her family too; how they had believed that she had died… how none of them believed. After a moment, she looked over at Pitch and made him an offer she prayed he wouldn't refuse.

"Lune told me that you were once a great hero during the Golden Age, General Kozmotis Pitchiner. He said that the Fearlings tricked you," Sídhe sighed, and then continued, "I can't make any guarantees, but you could come with me to Santoff Claussen and I will try to help you. The Guardians are rough around the edges… so it could take a while for them to understand."

Pitch straightened himself somewhat and shot the young spirit a sideward glance. Countless emotions danced in his golden eyes; chief among them was fear. She comprehended his apprehension and felt it to a small degree. The Guardians would be furious if she brought the Nightmare King to one of their strongholds. Still yet, there was a chance that Pitch could change and that was what the little Wind spirit was all about.

"How can you trust me?" Pitch asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because we all deserve a second chance," Sídhe smiled as she remembered how Lune had given her a second life.

Sídhe stood and dusted the snow off her icy blue and white dress, "All you have to do is believe in me, okay? And I will believe in you."

She extended her hand, offering to help him back to his feet. He reached up, then drew back for an instant. He closed his eyes and sighed; faith replaced fear as he reached forward again. His cool hand grasped Sídhe's and she pulled him up. The sudden physical change startled the young Wind spirit. Kozmotis' hair had turned a honey-highlighted hazel and his skin had taken on a much healthier tone.

With this change came a wave of black sand from their ice prisons. They were trying to regain control over the newly released spirit. The wind kicked up once more, scattering them before they could regain their hold, but they flooded back relentlessly. Sídhe grabbed her staff and concentrated Zephyr's force.

"Don't be afraid, Kozmotis," Sídhe with all the courage she could muster, never letting go of his hand, "Don't give them power."

The tawny-eyed spirit nodded, then recalled something Sanderson had done for him for a long time. He reached out to the nearest Fearling and bent it to his will. It turned back into the same sand that the Sandman used, but not just a stream. Golden butterflies soared with the wind and converted every shadowy figure they came into contact with. After a short time, Kozmotis and Sídhe were surrounded by a cloud of the golden wonders that cast a wondrous brilliance in the dim cavern.

"How?" Sídhe asked. She had no idea what else to say.

"Sanderson has been sending me a dream for as long as I can remember," he said shuffling his feet, "The butterflies… I don't know why."

It clicked for the Wind spirit instantly; butterflies were one of the many symbols of change. She kept this to herself, knowing Kozmotis would understand soon enough. She willed the breeze to carry them and Sanderson's gift out of the cavern; she noticed how Kozmotis' hand tightened when their feet left the wind.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "Zephyr, the wind, has never failed me. It will carry us safely."

True to her word, the wind never faltered as it flew them back to Santoff Claussen and let them down gently in front of the main doors. Sídhe expected the others to notice soon. She squeezed Kozmotis' hand for a moment, then let go.

"Just remember… with wind comes change."


	3. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sídhe. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.

Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had no idea how to start this one and Winter Wind has been a pain recently on top of all the holiday drama. I hope you enjoy a little insight into the wind. Anyone who's seen Doctor Who will (hopefully) understand that I don't necessarily think in a linear fashion… wibbley wobbley timey wimey. Sídhe Castell (pronounced "she'd") is the spirit of the wind, if you hadn't figured that out, and this is a sister story to Winter Wind.  
_Set ten years after the movie; Christmas Eve has come to the world once more.  
Kozmotis arch, part 3_

Then: Zephyr

Sídhe charged us with carrying Jack to Santoff Claussen. The trip over the frozen wastelands had been nothing less than arduous. The boy had passed out after we had just left the cavern. To make matters worse, several of us kept leaving, others returning, creating a flux that made keeping the boy aloft most difficult. By the time we had arrived at Nicolas' Bastion, we had nearly relinquished him to the snow he loved three times.

We had sent one of the breezes ahead to alert the yetis. There was one among them that milady called Phil that we knew would wish to know of our arrival. Surely enough, the sorrel being was standing outside the bastion with a panicked expression. We knew as he reached for the pale child that reason had been abandoned out of desperation. We could not blame him, after all, he had been the first of the yetis to play with Jack and so, we deposited the frail boy into his arms without qualm.

Before he went inside, the yeti said something that we understood as 'thank you'. Several of our younger breezes left with the sorrel being to keep Jack company. We knew milady would be cross if they hadn't.

Then: World view

North had been the first to realize the wrongness in his territory. The feeling in belly had tipped him off that something that had never occurred before was about to begin. He had been checking in with the other yetis in the workshop when the feeling was cemented; he saw Phil carrying their favorite winter spirit to the infirmary. He ran after Phil after seeing the blood on Jack's face and was nearly hit by the infirmary doors as he rushed inside.

"Phil, who did this?" he yelled after the yeti.

Phil shrugged in response. He sat Jack down on one of the many cots and leaned the spirit's staff against the wall. The sorrel being began cleaning the blood off the young spirit while North stood there dumbfounded. Then, he saw the black sand clinging to the blue hoodie. The yeti didn't so much as glance up as North roared in fury and stormed from the room to call the other Guardians. He sighed heavily when he found that Jack's nosebleed, while very slow, wouldn't stop.

North charged into the meeting hall and turned the Aurora on, hoping the others would see in time. Within minutes, a hole opened up nearby in the floor. Bunnymund hopped into the room looking disgruntled.

"What gives, mate? I thought the party was tomorrow," the pooka complained.

"This isn't about party, Bunny. Pitch was at the Pole," North replied with a fire in his eyes.

The pookas' jaw dropped. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't that. Before he could say anything, a golden airplane flew into the meeting hall carrying Sanderson and Toothiana. North waited for the plane to dissipate and the Guardians to join them. Their confused looks were silenced when North explained what he thought had happened to Jack. Toothiana had unintentionally taken flight, he feathers puffed up angrily. Golden sand flashed images at a blinding speed above Sanderson's head. The only one not completely losing his cool was Bunnymund, who was staring at the floor.

"Why would Pitch be here now?" the pooka asked them, "I mean, think about it. This would be the worst time for the blighter to try anything here."

The Guardians knew that Bunnymund had a point. A breeze flew through the hall, playing in the globe before going to speak to Sanderson, who was the only one that could understand its soft whispers. More golden figures flashed above the Sandman's head as he conversed with it.

"Hey, mate," Bunnymund spoke up, "What's going on? Did Sídhe send word?"

Sanderson nodded as the breeze cascaded out the hall once more. An image of two figures walking up to the front doors appeared in the sand. The others were running for the entrance before they saw the second image above his head; a golden butterfly.

Then: Zephyr

We felt Sídhe's consciousness on the wind once again, calling us. Many of the little gusts were already at the cavern, helping her fight the swarm of fearlings, but not enough.

Sweeping back to the caverns' entrance with all due haste, we found her holding the hand of a much different Pitch than we recalled. Sídhe told us in our way, through the air currents, that he had rediscovered himself through a dream Sanderson had sent him. Kozmotis was once more the general we had known and respected even before milady had come into existence. Golden butterflies surrounded them, which gave us reason to believe her explanation. As we lifted then into the skies, we noticed how the former Nightmare Kings' heart accelerated with fear.

"Don't worry," milady smiled at him, "Zephyr, the wind, has never failed me. It will carry us safely."

Despite such reassurances, Kozmotis' pulse did not calm 'til his feet were set firmly on the ground again. We wondered if he no longer trusted us, but kept the thought to ourselves. After all, there had been a time in the Golden Age when he had flown and laughed with us as carefree as a songbird. Even young Amelia still flew with us, but we understood why she was no longer as joyful as she once was. Losing a loved one was hard enough; he had lost both her parents in a fortnight. We wondered also if we shouldn't speak to her to the days' occurrence. We decided it would be better to wait until after he was reintroduced to the Guardians.

The aforementioned Guardians burst from the bastion moments after milady and Kozmotis had been set in front of the main doors save Jack, whom we knew was still unconscious.

Now: World view

"Just remember… with wind comes change."

Sídhe stood alone as the only calm guardian when the others emerged from the building. She'd known before bringing Kozmotis here that they would be furious, but even that was an understatement. North charged at them with his scimitars until she stepped in the way and deflected the blades with a gust of wind that carried the weapons away from their holder.

"Enough!" she yelled at the murderous Guardians.

"What is the meaning of this, Sídhe?" North asked incredulously, "Why bring Pitch here!? He hurt Jack."

Sídhe rolled her eyes and snapped, "Use those big eyes of yours to see something other than hate. During the Golden Age, he was known as Kozmotis Pitchiner. This is Lune's will."

She glared pointedly at each of them, daring them to oppose her statement. North looked hurt by her words, but said nothing. Sandy floated forward and stopped in front of Kozmotis. The sandman looked him over, and then smiled when he saw the kaleidoscope of butterflies behind them.

"Another thing, North," Kozmotis spoke up, "I did not harm Jack. I had tried to figure out why he had been yelling at a snowdrift with blood pouring out his nose when he saw fit to attack me."

Sídhe shot a knowing glace at Bunnymund who had been an unfortunate specter to last year's hellish incident. The pooka looked ill as he recalled the event; he'd been the one to find Jack squalling at the snow through the delirium of holding back his power for almost a week.

"Then who did?" snapped North.

"Holding back his powers… it's brutal to him, just as stopping the wind would be to me, North," Sídhe spoke up; it was time they knew the truth, "Jack… he wouldn't have told you, but it nearly killed him last year."

The shocked silence rang mercilessly around them.


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sídhe. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.  
Note: So I finally had the horrible inspiration to write this piece… my Muse decided to keep me up just to finish it, so I'm sorry if the end is a bit off. Follow and review?__

Soundtrack: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton, Wide awake by Katy Perry (for all of a minute and 52 seconds) and lastly Twilight by Vanessa Carlton

Then: Jack

_The crack rings deafeningly in the soft, snow covered expanses around the frozen pond. Anna is standing on its source. A patch of thin ice I hadn't seen until her skates went over them was splitting open. My little sister wasn't moving, save for the harsh trembling that shook her small shoulders._

I quickly sit down and remove my skates. Fear lanced my heart while adrenaline caused it to beat painfully. I kneel, reaching for her, but barely dared to inch too close.

"It's okay," I said, attempting to keep my voice calm, "It's okay… Don't look down, Anna. Just look at me."

Her brown eyes flashed down at the ice beneath her feet. The cracks were starting to web out.

"Jack, I'm scared!" she cried.

Panic rose within me, but I knew I couldn't let her see it. I had to stay calm for both our sakes.

"I know, I know," I said reassuringly, then tried to stand.

The ice splintered and spread to where my feet were. I plastered a smile onto my face and prayed that we'd be okay. I knew I had to get Anna out of this.

"You're gonna be alright," I grinned. I was trying to convince both of us as I continued, "You're not gonna fall in."

Thoughts raced through my mind, and then my eyes lit up as it hit me, "We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No, we're not," she wailed in protest.

Her doubt stabbed through me. Yet, I was determined to save her. I knew there wasn't much time.

"Would I trick you?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, you always play tricks!"

I couldn't help the tentative laugh that bubbled up from me; she was right. Burgess knew me because I was their mischief maker. Some had even compared me to Loki, the Norse god of fire and trickery.

"Oh alright," I snickered, "Well, not… not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be… you're gonna be fine."

I started inching toward her; the ice held, but I wasn't sure for how long. I managed several steps toward her without it spreading further.

"You have to believe in me," I said with the upmost sincerity.

Anna's brown eyes locked on mine and I could sense the trust that she placed in me. It made me think of the other day, when we had been playing with the other kids. Anna had almost fallen when one of the boys tripped her playing hopscotch. I'd caught her right before she had hit the ground. That was it.

"You wanna play a game?" the words felt uncertain as they left my mouth. Hope sparked inside me and my voice lightened in response, "We're going to play hopscotch, like we do every day. It's as easy as one-"

I stepped to the right toward our father's crook; it was just big enough to fit around Anna's small waist. The ice cracked again as I set my foot down. I felt the grimace on my face before I could stop it. Looking up at Anna, it fell away and was replaced by a smirk. I flailed attempting to regain my balance and look ridiculous. Her sweet laugh burst into the cool air in response. It chased away the doubt and hesitation in my mind.

"Two-" I stepped again. The ice was thicker here.

"Three!" I laughed and knelt to pick up the crook.

Once it was securely in my hands, I stayed crouched down, but edged toward her. Conviction steeled my heart as I reached forward with the crook.

"Alright," I said, continuing to stretch toward her, "Now it's your turn."

A smile spread across her lips until she looked down to step forward.

"One," I breathed.

Anna gasped as the ice popped under the skate. I knew it wasn't going to hold for much longer.

"Two," I said cautiously, praying that it would egg her on.

She gasped again, but terror filled this one. I reached for her, knowing that she wasn't going to get much closer. There was still several feet between us.

"Three!" I lunged at her, hooking the crook around her middle and flinging her across the ice.

The momentum, however, threw me right where she had been standing, but I didn't notice. A triumphant smile finds its way to my face. Anna was safe. Her bright laugh made it all worth the effort. Then, the ice shatters. I lose my balance as it gives way completely, sending me plummeting into the lake.

_"Jack!"_

The last sound I hear before the frigid waters fill my vision. A shadow appears above me before the water is disturbed once again; white-golden hair catches the moon's light as the person dives toward me. Sídhe slowly swims closer and reaches out, her hand less than a foot from me. Then, agony rips across her face. It was like one of her asthma attacks, but worse. I watched, horrified and numb, as she falls unconscious. I gasp in shock, only to inhale the sub-zero liquid. 

Now: Jack

I jolt awake, ignorant to the pain that shot through my skull. A malady of emotions played my heart strings like a harp. Remorse, fear and an overwhelming sadness rocked me to my core. Tears fell to the white sheets below without my notice. My white hair was matted to my forehead. I was covered in cold sweat.

_'Why,' _I wailed internally. Tremors wracked my body,_ 'Why didn't I remember her?'  
_  
All those times the wind had kept me safe, the way Sídhe looked at me... like it hurt her somehow. It all made sense now. She'd been there from the beginning. I remembered her shy smile the first day we'd played together. Then, the first time I'd seen her have an asthma attack; it had scared us all half to death. It'd taken her a week to recover and I had felt so horrid about chasing her. No matter what happened, she always had my back. She always forgave me.

It took several minutes for me to calm down enough to realize that I wasn't in Burgess, but in North's workshop. I'd been in the infirmary once before years ago. Still, I hadn't been entirely certain until a yeti walked passed me wearing a nurse's hat and apron. I didn't think I'd ever get over the sight, but there were more important things. Like questions… questions that needed answers.

I grabbed my staff and ran to find her. Yelling caught my attention; North was squalling about something. Then, I heard Sídhe's voice cut viciously through his.

"Use those big eyes of yours to see something other than hate."

I darted to the massive doors, but stayed behind them and listened. _What had happened since I'd passed out in the cavern?_ My heart sank into my stomach when Tooth flittered out of the way. Behind Sídhe stood Pitch who looked remarkably nervous… but he different. _Hadn't his hair been black?_

"During the Golden Age, he was known as Kozmotis Pitchiner. This is Lune's will."

The white haired wind spirit was glaring daggers at all of the Guardians. North's shoulders fell, but he didn't say a word. I wanted to go to them, to say something… anything to make everything alright. The tension that clung in the air hurt more than the throbbing sensation my bottled powers had created.

Sandy floated up to Kozmotis. It was only then that I noticed golden sand butterflies. There were dozens of them flying around the Guardians. One was even perched on Kozmotis' head. It wasn't startled when the brunette man lifted his gaze to North.

"Another thing, North," Kozmotis spoke up, "I did not harm Jack. I had tried to figure out why he had been yelling at a snowdrift with blood pouring out his nose when he saw fit to attack me."

_Had I been yelling at the snow?_ I couldn't recall. I just remember Pitch, the fearlings and my ice that was all too happy to attack him. I reached up and touched something cool and wet on my face. Looking down at my hand, I saw the blood. I tried to wipe it away, but it wouldn't stop.

When I looked back up, Sídhe had focused on Bunny. Dread filled my heart. _No... she can't tell them about that._ I sort of fell through the doors trying to reach her before she said what I knew she would. Bunnymund's hunched look stopped me. His trembling shoulders told a story that even the wind spirit couldn't; he'd found me last year.

"Then who did?" snarled North.

"Holding back his powers… it's brutal to him, just as stopping the wind would be to me, North," Sídhe's words broke a delicate façade I'd kept for years, "Jack… he wouldn't have told you, but it nearly killed him last year."

The shocked silence rang mercilessly around them. My heart ached as each Guardian reacted to the news.

Tooth fell from the air, landing hard on the stone patio with a broken sob.

North staggered and fell to a knee as though the news had been a physical blow.

Sandy looked horrified. The sand cloud around him lost all form. He had no pictures for this.

Bunnymund was the last one left standing. He'd seen me much worse, but it did nothing to prepare him for the explanation.

Sídhe looked passed them for an instant, and then froze as her eyes fell on me. I was certain she could read the emotions I couldn't decipher that played on my face.

"How could you…?" the words fell from my mouth in a broken whisper; my voice cracked.

Zephyr swirled around me, offering to take me somewhere else. I ran several feet before the wind pulled me into the sky. I knew she would follow me, but that was what I wanted. We couldn't talk with the others overbearing on us. The Guardians may have been our new family, but they treated Sídhe and I like the children we protected.

The wind carried us to our cavern, but our feet didn't touch the ground just yet. Sídhe flew faster than I did to get in front of me. Her soft arms wrapped around my neck. Something warm fell against my shirt; she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice thick, "I-I just couldn't see this happen ever again…"

Shock was quickly melted away and hugged her waist, pulling her closer. Sídhe hiccupped when I started rubbing her back. I hadn't realized how much she had agonized over this.

"You're going to get blood in your hair," I said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

"I don't care," she mumbled, then looked up. Her bright green eyes were red rimmed, "Promise me this… don't hold them back anymore. I still have nightmares about last year."

Horror must have been clear on my face because a new wave of tears flowed downs hers. I didn't know what to say. Seeing her cry like this… it made me wish I could do something other than float in the wind. Sídhe buried her face in my shoulder again.

"What if- what if we don't find you next time? What if you get hurt and we can't help you?" she sniffled.

The wind was starting to calm down. It slowly sat us down on the frozen surface of the inlet's lake. I pulled Sídhe into my lap and watched her fall asleep. Words echoed unbidden from my memory. The first time I'd seen her since we'd fallen through the ice, she'd asked me something.

Then: World view__

The fearlings had attacked him, but the wind spirit had taken the brunt of their force. He hadn't understood why until Pitch had cursed at what he had seen as just the wind. Then he saw the crimson splatter across the snow and a slight indent where a body might have been. A small breeze swirled around him, and then he saw her. The pale girl looked so familiar. Jack strained his memory and yet, he had no idea where he'd seen her before. The wind rose to a gale force and chased the dark beings away; it was calm only around Jack and the girl. He knelt next to her after the Nightmare King had fled.

"Why… why did you do that?" he asked her. He tried to look at her wounds, but the colors made him dizzy.

It took her several minutes to respond and when she did, the sound was excruciatingly pained.

"B-because you're worth s-saving," she panted heavily, and then pleaded, "Don't ever leave me, please?"

Jack watched as a lone tear fell from her eye, mixing with the blood droplets before falling onto the snow. He had no idea why… the image tore at his heart.

"I won't… I won't," he whispered back.

Jack gathered the girl in his arms and flew to the closest Guardian. North's workshop was only a few miles away. The girl had passed out as the wind lifted them into the sky.

The yetis didn't even try to stop him when the winter spirit landed in the workshop, pleading for help. They rushed him and the girl to the infirmary. One of them tried to take the girl from him. He let her go hesitantly before insisting on staying with her, despite the yetis numerous opposing grunts. They didn't have to wait long before Jack collapsed from exhaustion.

Now: Jack

I brushed Sídhe's hair out of her face and wiped away the lingering tears. _How many times has she cried for me?_ I pondered quietly as I tried not to wake her. She and Zephyr had been going nonstop earlier just so I wouldn't be lonely. They must have been exhausted. Still, I knew the wind was going to fly out with North soon. I just hoped that he would be able to pull through knowing now what I had kept hidden.


	5. Darkness Fades

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sídhe. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.

_Soundtrack: Spring Nichts by Tokio Hotel, Lonesome Heaven by Clandestine, Can't be saved by Senses Fail and a few Bunnymund tributes_

_Australian slang in no particular order:  
__**Show pony :**__ someone who tries hard, by his dress or behavior, to impress those around him  
__**Yobbo :**__ an uncouth person  
__**Too right! :**__ definitely  
__**Sheila :**__ a woman  
__**Nut out :**__ hammer out or work out (an agreement, say)  
__**No-hoper :**__ somebody who'll never do well  
__**Fair go :**__ a chance ("give a bloke a fair go")  
__**Earbashing :**__ nagging, non-stop chatter  
__**Within a cooee:**__ nearby ("I was within cooee of landing a big fish when the line broke." "He lives within cooee of Sydney.")  
__**Make a blue:**__ make a mistake  
__**Ankle biter :**__ small child  
__**Whinger**__ = Someone who constantly complains._

Then: World View

_The Guardians watched as two of their group flew away on the wind. Minutes ticked by without their notice as they watched their youngest members disappear beyond the horizon. It was North who pull himself together first when the wind returned and began pulling him back to the workshop._

"I must leave. Bunny, take care of things," his Russian accent flared with minor annoyance as he let the wind take him to the sleigh.

"Too right, mate," Bunnymund yelled after him.

Now: Bunnymund

I shook my fur out in an attempt to think clearly. That bloody show pony had a lot to answer for once he and the little sheila came back. Tooth was flitting around Kozmotis like a love-struck ankle biter. Sandy, at least, kept his composure. He was "talking" through his sand. Snowflakes, question marks, butterflies and more popped in and out of existence over his head. I kept my distance from them. After the fight ten years ago, I didn't want to be within ten clicks of that man ever again, even if he had changed.

"Hey, rabbit," Kozmotis' voice broke my train of thought, "Grey hound got your tongue?"

"No, ya yobbo," I snapped back.

This no-hoper was starting to get under my fur. I walked up to the others, getting in his face. The fury that I'd felt over him breaking my eggs on Easter all those years ago raged in my heart.

"You're lucky the little sheila was the one who brought you here," I glared at him while the fur on my shoulders bristled, "I'll give you a fair go and try to nut out something until they get back, but if you put one toe out of line-"

"Bunny!" Toothiana cut me off, "That's enough. Let's go inside."

I rolled my eyes and backed off. It felt like we were making a blue. Still, there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment. Tooth led Kozmotis into the workshop. Several yetis stopped to glare at him and one of them, Phil, started squalling in yetish at him. I had no idea what the bloke was saying, but it sounded like he was giving Kozmotis a good ear bashing.Phil looked to us for an explanation. Tooth ended up telling the yeti everything that we'd just learned, except the truth about Jack. She knew as well as I did that Phil cared about Jack more than anything, even the toys he spent his life building. It didn't make me feel any less horrid for the whinger.

Now: World view

Phil led the Guardians and Kozmotis to the kitchen. The elves showed up shortly after with plates of cookies and mugs of hot chocolate.

"I don't understand something, Kozmotis," said Toothiana after a moment, "Why were you following Jack?"

It took a while for the former Nightmare King to reply. A myriad of emotions flitted across his pale face; fear, uncertainty and a slight annoyance that was directed at the yeti who was staring murderously at him.

"I wanted to talk to him," Kozmotis said, staring down into his mug.

"What for?" Bunnymund asked with a twinge of exasperation, "The show pony acts like he doesn't want to be within a cooee of ya."

Toothiana shot him a warning glance. Kozmotis sighed and shook his head at nothing in particular. He knew why Bunnymund was, for lack of a better word, upset with him. However, it didn't change one crucial detail.

"Because he was the only one of you that understood or so I thought," Kozmotis spoke quietly, "The Guardians ignored him for roughly three hundred years. Your little wind spirit was known to you, but she stayed with him… even though he did not believe in her. In the cave, I felt her fears from so long ago. She was terrified that he would never see her; that he would never understand. Now, I dare to hope," he stared pointedly at Bunny, "that he can fathom how she mourned those years. Her empathy is what betrays her age."

The others fidgeted; none of them had a clue what to say. Sandy was the only one kept his cool and continued to munch on his cookie. Above his tilted head, images of snow and the small symbol that had become Sídhe's trademark appeared. His eyes asked more than words ever could.

"I think he's trying to ask how you know so much about them," Toothiana said hesitantly.

Sandy nodded, then pick up another cookie. Kozmotis nearly laughed. He hadn't needed to be told, but he was certain the tooth fairy was feeling left out. After all, he knew that Baby Tooth was no longer a small fairy. The little one had been trained to direct the others since Toothiana had re-entered the field. And so, their mother was both free to do what she liked and lonely due to their absence.

"I watched their dreams and, more often than naught, Sídhe's nightmares. None of which," he added swiftly, "Were of my making. Her heart carries such fear. I've never seen anything like it. Did any of you know that she has asthma?"

Sandy and Phil nodded solemnly. They'd known since Jack had brought her to the workshop years ago after a fight with Pitch. Bunnymund scuffed the floor with his foot and stared at the table. He knew because he was the one that the wind spirit had asked to hold on to her spare inhaler. She still kept one with her all the time, but, in case she lost it, she'd trusted Bunny to be there if anything went wrong.

Toothiana went pale, "She does?"

"Sídhe is a great deal like Jack as well," Kozmotis murmured, "She's very good at hiding what scares or hurts her. She's afraid of dying from suffocation most of all; it's the main reason that she drown with Jack. She panicked and it led to an asthma attack."

The tooth fairy looked horribly faint in response to the news. Thinking back, she recalled the night that Jack had brought Sídhe to Santoff Claussen. The Guardian of memory was suddenly sucked into her own past.

Then: World View

_It was several days before Christmas and Santoff Claussen was in a mad rush to complete everything on North's detailed check list. Phil, the head yeti, was a blur of brown fur as he ran about yelling at elves, directing the other yetis and trying to get the sleigh ready. In the midst of the chaos, Toothiana had arrived. She met a distressed North in his private workshop._

"Tooth, this had better be important," he greeted her hastily.

She flittered to the fireplace with a smile and chirped, "Of course it is. I wanted to know if you wanted us to bring food to the party or if the elves have it covered."

North stashed the List in its cubby hole and straightened his desk while he thought about her question. They were behind schedule in the worst way. On top of that, several of the elves had been stepped on by the rushing yetis. He trusted Phil to handle things in the time that the tooth fairy was there.

"Do as you see fit, Tooth," he said after a moment, "We may have to put elves in the kitchen to keep them from under boot. They-"

Phil burst through the door and said something in yetish that sounded very distressed.

"Are you certain of this?" North's face hardened from the obvious seriousness of the situation.

"Yarblagh," replied the sorrel yeti.

"Come, Tooth. Jack is headed this way," North said quickly, "They think something is wrong."

The Guardians almost left Phil in the dust as they made their way to just outside the main entrance. They didn't have to wait long before they felt the wind. It's near violent gusts told them just how quickly the wind was carrying Jack. North muttered something in Russian that Tooth didn't understand. Moments later, Jack landed a few feet from them. The tears that streaked down his face shimmered like ice crystals. He ran the last few feet and stopped in front of North.

"You've got to h-help her," he sniffled as tremors wracked his frail frame.

Shock rippled across the older Guardians faces as they looked down at the young spirit in his arms. North knew that the girl was none other than Sídhe; he and the yetis had made the dress and choker she was wearing. Toothiana hadn't the slightest clue who the spirit was, but the bloodied cuts in her dress were enough to frighten any Guardian. The girl was barely breathing and what she managed was little more than half-choked gasps. A deathly pallor was beginning to settle across her features from the sheer amount of blood that the young spirit had lost.

"Jack, follow me," North said as he tried to regain his composure.

The typically jolly spirit led Jack to the infirmary with a dazed tooth fairy in tow. The place was packed with elves in various casts and yetis in nurse frocks running about. North yelled in yetish, which got the attention of two yetis. They dropped what they were doing and ran over. One of them was nearly black. The other was a shade lighter than Phil. The lighter yeti started talking to North while the black one moved to take Sídhe from Jack. The winter spirit seemed hesitant, but let the yeti take her.

When the black yeti moved to take Sídhe to the ER section of the infirmary, Jack followed him. Several of the other attempted to stop him; one resorted to trying to grab Jack around the middle, but couldn't hold the squirming spirit.

Fresh tears flowed down his face, "Let me go!"

A mahogany yeti pinned Jack to the floor and tried to speak soothingly in yetish. It did little good, but the yeti wasn't about to let the boy up. It noticed that Jack's oppositions were diminishing.

"Lemme go," he sobbed, "I promised Sídhe…"

The rest of his sentence was lost to the dream sand that had hit Jack alone. Sandy had flow in the window moments earlier to help the yetis knock the elves out. He had been nothing less than alarmed when he found Jack surrounded by the furry beings and had knocked out the young spirit to help him from harming himself.

"Sandy," North sighed in relief, "Thank Man in the Moon that you are here."

Dozens of sand images flashed above the sandman's ending in an angry puff of gold erupted from his ears like steam. North had never seen the usually passive Guardian so aggressive.

"Sandy," Toothiana placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sídhe, was it? She was attacked. Jack didn't say who did it, but she was horribly hurt."

The tooth fairy flew over to Jack and carried him to an empty bed after the yetis had cleared the way. She helped care for the winter spirit had received while North talked to Sandy. A sorrel yeti helped her take Jack's hoodie off. The article of clothing was a strange shade of crimson, but once it was removed, Toothiana realized that it wasn't Jack's blood that stained it. The winter spirit had a few small cuts and several bruises. Nothing that was life threatening. As the tooth fairy tended to the boy, her worry for the spirit under the knife increased. Not many immortal spirits could survive such damage.

Now: World view

"Sheila, snap out of it," Bunnymund shook Toothiana's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled briefly.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. They'd been talking for over half an hour before Sandy pointed out in his way that Toothiana wasn't paying attention. It took another ten minutes of poking, shaking and nearly yelling to get her to lose the glazed look in her eyes.

"What did I miss?" the tooth fairy asked.

Kozmotis looked at her with a worried expression, "Lost in thought, were you?"

Toothiana nodded. She was somewhat surprised at his concern.

"Regardless, we came to an agreement while you were… concerned with your memories," Kozmotis continued, "Bunnymund and Sanderson are in agreement that I should be given a "fair go" until the next full moon, which is in two weeks. Until then, I'm to remain here. Is that suitable to you?"

"I suppose so," Toothiana replied, "But it's North that we have to convince now."

_Note:  
I apologize for being gone so long. I've had a massive case of writers block and haven't been able to do anything with either of my stories. I'd like to give a shout out to the first person to submit a review. Thanks so very much! Until next time, guys (which shouldn't be too long)… be safe and be well._


	6. Corruption

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sídhe. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks._

Soundtrack:Meteor Shower by Owl City

Once upon a time,

General Kozmotis Pitchiner had been the champion of the Man in the Moon. It had been during the Golden Age, before any of the Guardians, save for the Sandman, had been reborn. He had been responsible for leading the Age's Armies against the fearlings and Dream pirates, who sought to ruin hard won peace of the world. In their prison, these darker forces were utterly powerless under his watch.

There was more to his story, however, than meets the eye. Kozmotis was the father of a beautiful young girl whom, due to his dangerous duties, he saw very seldom. One evening before he left to aid the Man in the Moon, she gave him a golden locket with two small, but infinitely precious pictures within. The first was of his beloved daughter playing in a field of wildflowers, while the other was a fine photo of Kozmotis.

"This way," the little girl said as she handed him the locket, "We'll always be together."

Kozmotis latched the priceless treasure around his neck, swearing never to take it off and made his daughter promise to be good for her mother until he returned. She agreed with a joyous smile. Little did her father know, he would never return.

Then: Kozmotis

"Daddy!" a voice wails in absolute terror.

Kozmotis had been keeping watch over the Dream Pirates and Fearlings until the voice of his daughter echoed from the depths of the prison. Panic rose in the general as he ran toward the source. His little one had never set foot in the prison, but he was certain that he had heard her.

"Daddy, help me!" the voice cracked with fear, "I'm scared!"

"Amelia, where are you?" he called back, still running.

The sounds of his child crying lead him to the lowest level of the prison where the most potent of the fearlings were kept. Behind the bars of the first cell sat Amelia. Her head is buried in her little hands and her small should shook with the tears careening down her face. Kozmotis rushed to the lock; he fumbles the first few attempts to unlock the door in his desperation. A small part of him believes that this might be a trap, but he shoves the notion down. Amelia was in dire danger. That was all that mattered.

Eventually, Kozmotis unlocks the cell door. As it swung open, the sounds of terrified crying dissolve into something much more horrific; an echoing giggle erupts from the cell. Amelia stands up with her head still down and begins to slowly walk toward Kozmotis. The warning Kozmotis had felt returns with full force as she lifts her head to reveal golden eyes peering up at the general from her auburn hair. He begins to back up away from the fearling that had taken his daughter's form. A wicked grin spreads across its face when fear finds its way it Kozmotis' eyes.

"What's the matter, Daddy?" Amelia's voice resonances around the room, "Don't you love us anymore?"

The apparition of Amelia bursts into black sand and reforms as several dozen Night Mares. They quickly surround the general, neighing maliciously in anticipation. Kozmotis falls over his feet attempting to scramble backwards, but before he can hit the ground, the fearlings attack. An agonized scream tears its way from him as the sand brusquely melds into his flesh. All vision fades into darkness as the fearlings completely engulf him. And yet, they aren't trying to kill him off. No, the fearlings have a much more… interesting plan for this hero of the light.

Within seconds, Kozmotis' Golden Age armor has been torn to shred, replaced with a black, form fitting robe. His once auburn hair turned the color of coal and his skin had taken on an ashen hue. It was the change to his very soul that was most drastic. The fearlings had integrated themselves into it, corrupting Kozmotis entirely.

_Note: This is just a filler that I wrote a while back. I'm halfway through writing the next segment of the Kozmotis arch, but I need sleep… so here you are. It should be noted that I may rework this into a later chapter._

Storm-Maiden-Lucania I'm glad you're enjoying my work. Thanks so much for reading! I haven't gotten to read the books by William Joyce yet, but in reading the wiki page and watching Rise of the Guardians, I knew Kozmotis was more than he appeared. The butterflies appeared near the end of the movie as well. 


End file.
